The Balcony Under the Stars
by Wynter
Summary: From Niles' POV, a paraphrased version of Season 7's Finale. My first Fraiser fic!!


It's a beautiful night out. The billions of stars seem to glitter in the night sky.  
It's ironic that I only notice it's beauty now. Just seconds ago, the one beauty that I ever saw finally departed me--permanently.   
And I can't blame her. Daphne was right to stay faithful to Donny, after all, he is a very kind and successful man. A divorce lawyer, I do believe. Perhaps I just never saw how happy they were together...  
*~*~*~*~*  
I realize now that none of this would have happened if I hadn't danced with her at the reception...being so close to her...I felt as though I was in a dream...I wanted to say something, I wanted to just take her in my arms and whisk her away from everyone...but I was gentleman enough not to make a fool of myself. I knew that this dance was probably our last together, and I never wanted it to end.  
But I suppose all good things must come to an end. As much as I wanted to stay and dance and watch, I knew that I had not yet passed the most difficult part--watching the wedding.  
As I was about to retreat to my room, Fraiser hurried over to me, a grave expression on his face.  
"Niles...I have to talk to you, it is of the utmost importance."  
Sensing something was wrong, I nodded and followed him through the halls of the hotel. Finally, Frasier closed the door to the room and looked right at me.  
"There's something I have to tell you. Niles...Daphne feels the same way about you."  
With those words, my world stopped turning...I felt as though I wanted to laugh and cry and scream all at the same time. This had to be a dream...or a nightmare! I couldn't speak, just stare at my brother with my mouth gaping open.  
"At least I think she does...she told me so yesterday...but then denied it after you and Mel got married."  
"Oh-my-gosh." was all I could manage to say. So many thoughts and feelings were running through my head, and suddenly it came to me.   
Despite everything at risk, I summoned all my courage and asked Daphne to come to my room later in the evening. I had to give it shot--I had to know---would seven years of adoration be worth it? Would she return my feelings? Or was I never destined to be with her?   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
I found my plan's first loophole the second I opened the door. I didn't expect her to be with Donny, but then again, specifying for her to come alone would have roused suspicion. She seemed a little a puzzled as to why I'd asked her over at first. But then a look a realization came upon her face--it was as though she had silently read my mind. Her eyes seemed to flash in my direction nervously, and in moments, we were alone.  
We stood in silence for a moment, when I finally found something to say.  
"I was uh...just talking to Frasier about a conversation you two had..."  
"Oh, dear..."   
She sounded almost disappointed. But I knew that it was important she knew who told me. "Oh, don't get upset..."   
"I specifically asked him not to say anything! What was he thinking?!"   
"No, I'm glad he told me."  
"Why? So we can have a big talk about it?! That's what you psychiatrists always do, drag everything out into the open so we can work through it, no matter how awkward it might be! Well, I just don't see the point!..." She trailed off, frustrated.  
I knew that I had to remain calm, for the both of us. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I drew in a deep breath. "No, Daphne. I'm glad he told me, because.....I--I love you."  
Her expression softened--but I couldn't tell if this was good or bad.   
"Oh, Dr. Crane," she murmured, "You shouldn't say such things like that." She sounded like she was scolding a young child, and I felt ridiculous. But I persisted.  
"It's the truth! Lord knows I have tried to deny it, tried to convince myself that I am over you. But not a day goes by when I don't think of you...your smile, your beautiful eyes, what it would be like to hold your hand and ask you the question I never dared to ask..."  
Cue the idiocy. Donny burst into the room, hobbling slighlty, and asked loudly, "Hey, what's the difference between a boil and a blister?"  
Even though I managed to usher him out of the room, Daphne and I didn't get much further in our meaningful conversation. Mel was next to interrupt us, then the whole Moon family barged in. I was almost happy to see the anger in her eyes--I knew that she atleast found this whole thing significant.  
With my last thread of patience, I fled to the balcony doors, praying she would follow. She had something to tell me, and if she really wanted me to know...then hopefully, she'd continue from where we had left off.  
We stood in another bout of silence, and with all the crazy thoughts and emotions flooding through my mind--the suspense, the love, the passion for her, I did the only thing I could do: try to block it all out.  
"It's a beautiful night out." Which was truth indeed. It's very quiet out, and even over the noise of all Daphne's brothers, you can hear the crickets and birds. I start mindlessly rambling some more.  
"Yes, the scent is almost elegant in a way...You see," I say slowly, "I'm trying to bring up everything except what we were talking about to avoid disappointment on my part. I'm still waiting for you to answer, so for now..." I trailed off, still not making eye contact with her.   
Still, nothing. I look over to my right and notice a lovely flower bush in bloom.  
"Are those jasmine? I really can't tell, but they look a little like orange blossoms..."  
She can't stand it anymore. Her action surprises me the most.  
"Oh for heaven's sakes, Dr. Crane!!" With one quick moment, her arms are wrapped passionately around my neck, and she pressed her lips to mine.  
  
The one moment that we had together under the stars was amazing. In those few seconds, I realized I had never kissed someone like her and felt so much electricity, so much enchantment. I felt as though the entire world was just dissolving away, leaving the tow of us on the balcony under the stars. I was so afraid to let go of her...afraid that I would wake up at home and this would all be a terrible nightmare.   
But it wasn't. I couldn't believe it, but it wasn't. I was embracing the woman of my dreams, the woman whose smile, whose wonderful personality had captivated me seven years ago.  
We pulled away, but remained just inches apart. Her arms were still around me, and all we could do is look at each other intensely. In total disbelievement, I managed to say, "I..think you can call me Niles now." Although certainly not a romantic line, I felt it seemed right. As if to clarify the reality that stood before me, I leaned in again to share another moment of magic.  
It ended before it began, however, for she pulled away, and I no longer felt her arms around mine.  
"I do love you, but I can't do this..."  
Involuntarily, I shook my head over and over; not wanting to believe that after all I said and did, and after all the affections she returned to me, Daphne would just dismiss it as a innocent fling.   
"I-I know it'll be difficult, but, but I can get a divorce, and you can call off the wedding..." I pleaded.   
"I can't...Donny is a dear and wonderful man..." Things around me began to spin, like a merciless merry-go-round of defeat. I concentrated on not passing out or hyperventilating, and came to when she finished: "For heaven's sakes, we've never even been on a date."  
She looked at me in way to say "I'm sorry," and I knew I only had one more chance to stop her from leaving me forever. "Daphne, take it from someone who knows. You don't want to spend your life thinking about a chance you didn't take."  
"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. I think we should say goodnight now."  
Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. With every ounce of composure, I quietly said, "Goodnight, Daphne."  
"Goodnight." She said quickly, and was gone in mere seconds.  
And that was all. And that was everything.  
  
Which brings us back to the present. Now, I think to myself, what am I going to do about tomorrow? There is bsolutely no way on earth I could face that wedding, it would just be a reminder of a chance not taken, of a wasted seven years...  
But I knew not to be bitter. If I had mustered enough courage to spill my emotions to the woman I love so dearly and and so compassionately, I will have the courage to watch her leave me forever.  
I turn to go back into my room, but leave it immediatley before Mel sees me. After what I just went through, I didn't think facing my wife was the best of ideas...so I went to my last resort.  
Fraiser.   
What else could I do? I didn't want to further complicate things by getting another room, or even worse, staying with one of the Moons. I knew he wouldn't ask a lot of questions, the last thing I needed right now was to re-live the mistakes I'd made.  
Or were they mistakes? Atleast I took the chance...   
As I predicted, Fraiser put me up for the night without much question, but I could see the curiousity in his face and felt guilty about it. So I ended up telling the whole damned thing over again...but it felt good to let out some of my feelings...that's what we psychiatrists do, you see.   
"Oh my God..." was all Fraiser could murmer. "Niles, how could you...?"  
"How could I what? I demand. "I took a chance, Fraiser. And despite the outcome, I'm...glad I did."  
"Yes, but you didn't think of the timing, did you? Or how this will ffect your relationship with Mel?"  
I am silent for a moment. The wedding. I'm going to the wedding tomorrow. The ultamite reminder that my angel as left me.  
And Mel. What have I done? She is my wife! Marriage has tied us together in a bond of love and trust...annd faithfulness. I look down, almost ashamed.  
"Well," Fraiser says, sensing my sadness and confusion, "I suppose we'd better head to bed. The couch here pulls out if I'm not mistaken." He turns to leave, then says, "You'll be all right Niles?"   
I nod. "Yeah."  
"I want you to know that I admire your ...determination. I'll be behind you in whatever you do."  
I smile for the first time in a while. "Thank-you, Fraiser."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sit alone in the Winnebago, knowing that in a few minutes I will have to retreat back to the hotel. Mel will demand to know where I've been, and go on ranting and raving for a while...but I must admit she looks cute when she's slightly angry. Still, my mind is elsewhere....  
The balcony under the stars...just me and Daphne, locked in our love for each other...  
A tap on the door wakes me from my daydreams. "Come in," I say without looking at the door.  
I hear a soft rustle of satin as the person opens the door. I spin around and gasp.  
"Umm, I was wondering ...if you'd be free for a date sometime..."  
"Daphne!" My angel, dressed in full wedding attire, stands shyly at the doorway.  
"Oh my God! Yes!" I rush toward her as she steps inside the Winneabago and we meet in an embrace.   
She breaks it of quickly. "There's time for that later. Right now there's about 100 guests all waiting for me to show."   
I grin widely. "All right then. Oh, fasten your seatbelt, Daphne," I remind her.  
"Fasten yours...Niles." As she says this, I rememeber my words. I think you can call me Niles now.  
In seconds, the Winnebago is up and running, and my angel and I drive away, never again to regret a chance we didn't take.  
That's because we risked it.  



End file.
